What The Hell?
by Anime-GaGa
Summary: So I'm getting sucked into the past. In the time where Queen Victoria reigned England. Bloody hell, how did that happen? And this doesn't seem to be the only problem. Who on earth is that psychotic man. And why did he turn me into a...? Find out.


_ Prologue_

It was a hot summer day.

Everybody was either in their homes to escape from the warmth of the sun or in the swimming pools to cool themselves. But not for my family. No, we had to go to some relatives for visit, because their so important son had birthday.

I sighed as I looked out from the window in the room. It showed the small garden, which was connected to the house, lively in the best time of the year. Flowers over flowers beamed in the sunshine thanks to my mother's love for nature. I admit the sight was really beautiful, but then again it was only a sight. As soon as winter came, they would all wither into nothing.

I turned away, back facing the window. My eyes scanned my room. A mess as always. Clothes were draped all over the room on the bed, the chair and the floor. And in the middle crowned a luggage with all the stuffs that didn't fit in. But I needed almost everything from my room! Not going to be here for three freaking, horrible weeks will take many books, especially the _Lord of Rings_ I grew to love with each letter I read.

_I wonder if you will survive this..._

"What the hell?" I jumped at the sudden voice, whirling around to look at the door. There is no one. Slowly as to not make any noisy movements I took out a shoe sticking out from under my bed. Holding it up over my head as a threat I called out loud. "Get out from wherever you are, you...you...thief?"

_I'm not a thief, idiot_

"Show yourself!" Sadly enough I couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

_I can't_

"Why is that?"

_You don't need to speak to yourself. Only thinking will do_

_"How can you read my mind?"  
_

_I AM your mind_ I looked around for some explanation. Was I going mad now? Did I need to go to a madhouse? Wow, I always wanted to see one.

_"You can't be my mind. Minds can't speak"_

_Who told you that shit?  
_

_"Hey, watch your tongue, lady"  
_

_The only tongue available in this room is yours. I don't have any_

_"Hmm..."  
_

_What's there to think about?  
_

_"How can I think? You're thinking for me, aren't you?"  
_

_Oh dear...  
_

_"Since when are you there actually...and why do I hear you_ now" I breathed in, shocked. _"Does that mean till now I hadn't even a mind and now I have?"_

_How come that a human can't have a mind?  
_

_"It would explain my grades in school"  
_

_Yeah, they definitely weren't the best ones  
_

_"Hey, you could have showed up earlier and it would certainly have been better. So totally your fault!"  
_

_I can't be smarter than yourself. I'm your MIND, idiot.  
_

_"Then, if you are as stupid as me, you can't call me an idiot. You are one by yourself"  
_

_I should have never said anything.  
_

_"Hah! So you admit, you were there all the time"_

_"Where?"  
_

_"Well...in my mind"  
_

_...  
_

_"And you were just too lazy to help me"  
_

_How can a...nevermind, I will just shut up.  
_

_"Good"  
_

_...  
_

_"And don't come back!"  
_

I looked around my room. "That's controlled. Now the books"

Unfortunately the book case had only ones I had already read, so I had to decide which was my favorite, except from the ones written by J.R.R. Tolkien.

There were many, but one stuck out of it. I took out _The Infernal Devices_. I loved the book-trilogy and the characters. It was different from the _Mortal Instruments, _but the two were connected in some way. _So which one..._

_The Infernal Devices_

_"Didn't I tell you to shut up and never come back"_

_I'm always there if you want it or not.  
_

_"Why?!" _Even in my mind my voice sounded whiny.

_BECAUSE I'M YOUR BLOODY MIND! _I flinched at the sudden loudness.

_"Okay okay, no need to get-"_

"Bella! Celia! Come down now!" the voice of mother called out from the living room.

_Your momma is calling you!_

_"...I noticed. Hey, wait a moment"  
_

_No way  
_

_"She would be your momma, too, wouldn't she? You are my mind after all!"  
_

_Oh I see, you understood that much. And yes, that might be.  
_

_"NO!"  
_

_WHAT is it?  
_

_"I don't want to share my momma!"  
_

_Jeez, you will have to, idiot.  
_

_"Stop calling me idiot. I'm already self-conscious!"  
_

_Whatever. And besides, you have to share already, don't you?  
_

Celia was my little sister. And the one who wore make-up for both of us. I heard the door open of the room beside mine, which belonged to Celia.

Taking a glimpse at the hallway I saw her passing my room, head high and face full of blackness. Black hair, black eyeliner, black eyelids...all in all totally Gothic. I couldn't tell where she copied that shit, certainly not from me, but even then she managed to look good. In contrast of myself. With my hair being too black and too thick, going down my mid-back as I didn't bother cutting them. It looked hideous if it was either long or short since they seemed to be untamable. And not to mention my face, oh my face. Pale all through and the only thing I would like about myself would be those green eyes from my daddy. But that was all.

_Self-conscious through and through._

_"As I said already...Minnie"  
_

_What the-  
_

"Bella! We have to go now," a male voice shouted now, my daddy. "Coming," I yelled back, throwing the three books my mind chose into the case and shutting it down without knowing which of the trilogy I had exactly now.

_The Infernal Devices_

_"Thanks Minnie for refreshing my mind"  
_

_..._

Grinning I heaved the luggage up with some difficulty. _God, this thing is heavier than me._

_How can that be  
_

_"Shut your whatever"  
_

I got downstairs, struggling with my trunk and nearly forgetting my mobile phone. Nearly. Forgetting my beloved mobile phone. I gasped in horror.

Jumping upstairs I produced out the only thing I was proud of from the midst of my clothes. I put it in my jeans pocket, before getting out with Mom and Dad to the car, Celia obviously taking her time.

"Say goodbye to the house for three weeks," Celia said to me while Dad, the only muscleman in our family, stored the luggage_s_ of his wife into the car trunk. I sighed as the mobile vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out she read 'Lucy'.

"You are right in time before we go," I greeted my best friend after picking up with a grin. Lucy always knew when to phone me right in time.

"Like always," Lucy replied and I could hear her smile even through the phone. She sighed. "Three weeks! Three weeks of holiday without you. How am I going to live through this?"

"Not at all," I simply replied. "But cheer up! I have my mobile phone and Celia will borrow me her notebook...," Celia snorted. "...hopefully," Lucy sighed/laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you. And not only me," she spoke.

"Yeah...I know," was all I could reply.

_Ohh...you actually have a good friend. How sweet._

_"Shut up"  
_

"What?" Lucy asked with a gasp.

"Oh, not meaning you," I hastily answered. "Just to my...mind"

_...giggle..._

"Alright," my best friend stretched out, insecurely. "Sure you're not going insane already"

"...You have no idea"

"Come on, get your asses in the car," Mom's command reached my ears. I rolled my eyes desperately. "Did you hear that, Luce? Mama is using bad words again..."

"Which? The ones you taught her?" Lucy retorted and I simply grinned again. "Call as soon as you arrived!"

"Of course," I knew I wouldn't. As soon as I landed on the other side of the country, I would go straight to my guest room (I had to share with Celia. Just my luck) and sleep the three weeks through. I hastily said good bye to my friend under the threatened look of my mother.

"Get in the car now," she demanded.

"Jeez Mama, what's wrong with you?" I asked her by the way. "Do you have your period?" She smacked my arm playfully as she laughed and we got both finally in, where an impatient Dad greeted us.

"You took longer than Celia actually"

"That's impossible, Dad," Celia and I said in unison.

Starting the car Dad drove out of the parking lot. I sighed._ This is going to be a long drive. _

_How long?  
_

_"Long enough to read the whole Lord of Rings series"  
_

_"Oh OH that's long"  
_

That was what my mind thought for the last time before everything got black. The last time it thought here in the car. In this world.

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness everywhere, mysterious yet peaceful. She walked forward, not knowing where she was going, just moving on that was her goal. Or more the goal of her feet. She hadn't control on them anymore. Confused Isabella looked down as if something was moving them. But no, there was only her and the darkness...and she still could see everything perfect. Where am I? Is this a dream? That's what everybody would ask themselves when they would be in her place. So she didn't blame herself for asking, "Where am I? Is this a dream?"  
_

_"Come," Isabella flinched at the sudden sound. She hadn't thought about someone answering her, even if it wasn't what she had asked for. As well as she didn't thought it would come out of nowhere. Just now she noticed it was eerily still before._

_"Come to me," Well, where are you? Isabella thought, rolling her eyes. Around her was only darkness, but though she felt like she could still see. If there would be anything to see._

_"Come to me Come to me," The voice grew louder and louder as if it would come closer. Instinctively Isabella backed away, but it didn't help. "Come to me," It was so close Isabella thought she would feel his/her/its breath. "Hm, I would if I could," she answered, but her voice sounded even in her ears scared. _

_She felt something stroke her cheek. A hand? No way, it was far too warm to be a hand. _

_"Give me your hand," The voice makes odd pauses between the words, The thought flashed uselessly through her mind. _

_Isabella felt it. The presence...of something...in front of her. Right in front of her. She backed away, but the presence never left the spot. Slowly she extended her hand out. Seriously, what else could she do? There was nothing, _nothing, _else in this darkness to do. It was silence. But as soon as her mere fingertips touched the presence in front of her...she felt her skin tingle. And that she couldn't pull her fingers away made her flesh creep.  
_

_"Everything will change...if for the better or worse you decide...," Blindness came over her eyes. Isabella didn't know why it actually did, because there was no light at all. It was like the darkness blinded her. _

_ And blacked her out._

* * *

"What if she died?"

"She's going to wake up, don't worry," _Deep_. That was the first thing I thought at the moment her mind could think again. The voice was a very deep one, if not rough, and definitely male. _Who- Wha- WHER-? _my thoughts crumbled over uselessly, slowly forming into an ache inside my head. My eyelids were too heavy to move. In fact, everything about me was too heavy. Like I had put on weight in- how long had I been off anyway?

"Ah, she's getting conscious," the male spoke a little quieter. Darkness. Everything was dark. Like before. In the dream? What was it again? "Now is the best time," _Best time? _I repeated dumbly in her mind.

That was when it hit me hard. A piercing jolt through my body, feeling like it would go through every single bone. I opened her mouth for a silent scream, until I found my voice back. Surely somebody would hear it then. Somebody who would get me out of this...painful...pain.

What was going on? My bones felt like they were _shifting_ inside my body. I hissed/screamed again, before I had no breathe anymore. Panting, sweating, tensed all in one, I could held myself with a buckled back. Even the bones on m damn fingers hurt!

And then the coldness. As sweltering as it had been before, it came all so sudden. I opened my eyes wide. A blinding light was shining over me, seemingly directly into my face. _Brrr, reminds me of my last dental visit_, I thought weakly.

There was a shadow. The shadow of a bent person. A male.

_I whimpered in pain._

_When was this going to end?_

* * *

**_Tell me what you think? :D  
_**


End file.
